Sasukun's Child Of Naruchan's Child
by Ichi-chan1
Summary: Naruto finally able to confees his feeling for sasuke but...sasunaru semeuke rated m lemon and mpreg involed from an old account
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi this is one of your favorite authors... cricket chirps ok well on with the fic...oh and if you don't like yaoi fics then don't read also lemon in a future chapter. Also, if some one could help me with the title that would be very helpful. un-beta so please don't flame me for it...

Naruto-17

Sasuke-18

Another A/N: We start off where Naruto has Sasuke up against a wall trying and finally confessing his love for the older Uchiha (Sasuke). In this fanfic Sasuke never got the curse mark or left to go find power, but Itachi still killed off the whole clan, though Sasuke had finally been able to kill him with his beloved's help. Also, after Tsunade retired, Naruto became the next hokage making him the sixth.

Chapter 1:

Confessions

"Sasuke, I...um...I love...y-you," stuttered Naruto as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. Even though their foreheads weren't pressed together any longer, Naruto was still standing unnervingly close. The raven-haired man found that he could do nothing but stare, watching as Naruto blinked a few times before stepping away.

"I'll wait for your answer, then, Sasuke," he said, tone suddenly lightening back to its usual carefree self. "You wanna head back to our room so we can get some sleep before this night's over?"

Sasuke stayed rooted to the spot, still waiting for a plausible explanation.

"My answer? My answer is that I...L..Love..You..too. I've loved you since the day we first kissed in school." Sasuke prodded, when the Naruto failed to continue. Naruto sighed wearily, wringing his hands casually in the air as he met Sasuke's dark eyes. Sasuke could only stare as the blonde yawned widely, showing off sharp canines (Sasuke had yet to ask him about those) while tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Suddenly Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist and drags him to the room which they now share. They woke up the next morning to Sakura yelling from outside the door, "You two need to get your sorry asses up now and make sure your completely dress before i come it there and kick your asses from being late!" she yelled slightly ticked off. Both of them quickly got up and dressed before she could get in and beat them up for being late to the hokage meeting which they both were supposed to be attending right about now. Several hours later the meeting was over and Sasuke and Naruto could be found making out behind the Hokage monument. Sasuke licked Naruto's lower lip asking for entrance Naruto gives in and deepens the kiss gasping when Sasuke's hand goes up and rubs one of Naruto's fox ears. "S-Sas-Sasuke w-wait w-w-we can't d-do this here..." Naruto managed to say right as Sasuke picked him up bridal style and carried him to their home.

~LINEBREAKER LINEBREAKER LINEBREAKER~

About an hour later someone comes to the door interrupting Naruto and Sasuke's alone time. "Oh hey Gaara..Lee too...why are you guys here aren't so suppose to be are you honey moon are something?" asked Naruto as Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. "No we just got back about three days ago and we...um...well...Gaara got...um...is um...pregnant." spoke Lee just barley getting the last part of the sentence out.

A/N: hey i hope you like this fic lemon in next chap. so be warned...plzs RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Own nothing

A/N: srry unbeta don't flame me for it

Chapter 2:

Finding Out About Pregnancy

Prevoisly:"_Oh hey Gaara..Lee too...why are you guys here aren't so suppose to be are you honey moon are something?" asked Naruto as Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. "No we just got back about three days ago and we...um...well...Gaara got...um...is um...pregnant." spoke Lee just barley getting the last part of the sentence out._

* * *

"So Gaara your pregnant..." was all Naruto could say before he passed out on the floor. "Ok so how did you...um...like... get pregnant?" was all Sasuke could get out before he fell completely silent. "Well it turns out that all of the tailed beasts are female so it really doesn't matter whether you're a boy or a girl. If they harbor a tailed demon, then they can get you pregnant." explained Lee as he cuddled up next to Gaara. "Wow..." 'Me and Naruto will have to watch out when we have sex." thought Sasuke. "Well we got to get going so see you guys around." yelled both Gaara and Lee waking up Naruto as they left. "Who what where when why how." was all a very surprised Naruto could say as Sasuke walked over and explained what had happened when he had passed out. "I mean if you don't mind when we are ready we could have children together." said Sasuke as he kissed Naruto on the forehead. "Yeah I'd like that...I'd like that a lot." replied Naruto as he cuddled up with Sasuke on the conch and fell asleep with has tail tucked between his legs and ears folded down.

~LINEBREAKER SMEXSCENE LINBREAKER SMEXSCENCE LINEBREAKER~

Later that night Sasuke and Naruto were having a heavy make out session. "S-Sa-Sasuke..." whimper Naruto as Sasuke rub him lightly in the lower regions. 'Hmm he seems to like it when I rub him like this' thought Sasuke as he once again rubbed Naruto. S-Sa-Sasuke...that..felt but Naruto was quickly cut off when Sasuke kissed him passionately on the lips. Sasuke then started to nibble at Naruto's ear then kissed down his neck as he slipped his hands under Naruto's shirt taking it off as he moved up farther down on Naruto's chest. Thinking boldly Naruto reached down and tried to pull off Sasuke's pants(boxers included) but had a difficult time cause Sasuke kept teasing him by sucking lightly on his nipples. "S-Sas-Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get the attention back on him until he suddenly felt his pants come off, with the boxers too, shuddering just for a moment, Naruto finally regained his composure only to lose it again when Sasuke started to lick his harden member. "You really have to watch what your doing Naruto, because if you hadn't already notice about 10 minutes ago I had already taken of my clothes." purred Sasuke as he came up for another arousing kiss. A few hours later you could probably hear from the suna village two loud yet pleasure filled screams from our favorite yaoi couple (Me: ~cough~Sasuke /Naruto ~cough~).

A/N: srry chapters so short oh plzs RnR


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey so he is the third chapter...unbeta so don't flame me for it..

Discalimer: i own nothing

Chapter 3:

Surprises

About a month after Sasuke and Naruto's first time we wake up to hear Naruto getting very sick in the bathroom. "Naruto are you all right in there?" asked Sasuke. "I hurlsdon't knowhurlsI haven'thurls been feeling well since mondayhurlsand it is now friday." replied Naruto as he hurls yet again into the bathroom sink. "Maybe we should go see Sakura at the hospital today." said Sasuke as he finally decided to go into the bathroom to help Naruto. "No I have to go the store today I get something there because it probably just a bad case of the stomach flu." Naruto said as he walked to their room and got dress and ready to leave.

At the store Naruto stops by the aisle that has all the pregnancy test and stuff and choose the one that most effective and buys it. Later at the house Naruto takes the pregnancy test and thanking the gods the Sasuke isn't there to ask what he is doing. So finally Naruto decides to take it he then follows the guide lines and comes back 10 minutes later only to find out that... "What am I going to tell Sasuke?" was the first thing Naruto said aloud when he saw the two blue lines on the strip. "Tell me what?" Sasuke asked a little confused when he saw Naruto just standing there in the hallway when he got back from the Hokage office to tell Sakura that Naruto was going to be out yet again today. After gaining some composure Naruto showed Sasuke the strip getting a very happy yet lopsided grin from Sasuke. "If your worried what I'm going say about this don't be because I very glad about it" Sasuke said as he finally broke the tension between the two of them. "So your not mad?" Naruto asked shyly. "No I actually really happy and we will need to see Sakura just to make sure." Sasuke replied as he dragged Naruto off to see Sakura.

A few minutes later they were at the hospital. "We need to see Sakura Haruno, please." asked Sasuke as he walked up to the check in counter. "Yes she will see you shortly." said the lady at the check in counter. About five minutes later... "Naruto Uzumaki/Uchiha" called Sakura. "Hai!" called Naruto as both him and Sasuke followed her to an examination room. After explaining everything to Sakura both Naruto and Sasuke were very tired. "So will call you tomorrow around noon to tell you the results... oh and Lord Hokage please be in your office tomorrow ok!" Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice sending shivers of terror down both of the men's backs.

The next day had just confirmed what Naruto had already know the day before. And again Sasuke woke up to hear his lover/man wife/mate getting sick yet again. It was only about two months later was when the problems really started. "And where do you think your going, Koi (love)" Sasuke said as he caught Naruto trying to sneak out the door. "Um...well I need to get to work" said Naruto. "

No your not we just found out that do to the fox and you being have fox yourself your about nine months pregnant when you have only know for about being pregnant for two months and you are positive that you are only three months along." growled Sasuke as he brought Naruto back into the house. "You are due any time this week and we can't have you risk injuring yourself and the child."

It was later that day when Naruto had snuck off to work, when Naruto felt a sharp pain in his back while signing an important document. It last for about a minute the went away, only to come about quicker and quicker and the pain lasting longer each time over the course of the hour, unable to move Naruto called for one of the ANBU guards to get Sasuke. Ita was a few minutes later when Sasuke came rushing in when a particular sharp contraction came over Naruto. He, Naruto, knew by now that he was in labor, Naruto spoke, panting slightly, "Umm Sasuke I th-think...Ahhhh" it was all hecould speak before he bent over in pain, while trying to get up and walk towards Sasuke. "Damn it naruto I told you to stay home were there was at least Iruka looking over you like I'd asked him to." growled a slightly irritated Sasuke as he rushed Naruto to the hospital.

A/N: ok I no good with labor scenes so if anyone wants to help here I would love it

Nine hours later...after a long a rather painful labor Sasuke comes in to check on Naruto to see if he was still sleeping or was up holding the baby, feeding or something. "Naruto are you awake?" asked Sasuke "Yeah I'm up but, ughh I've felt better." grumble Naruto "Hey would you like to hold you new....?"

A/N: hey let me know through review weather you guys want a boy or girl...ummm well ok untill next chapter...Ja Ne!!


	4. not a chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
